Many crawler vehicle suspension systems have previously been constructed with the load supporting rollers adapted to compress elastomer pads under loads for better distribution of the load between the rollers. In certain resilient installations, the stress can become quite large, in fact, large enough to rupture the elastomer or to tear the adhesive bond between the elastomer and the associated mounting structure to which the pads are vulcanized or adhesively secured. Furthermore, the mounting arrangement for the rollers in resilient installations has been complicated. Still further, while the rollers of some crawler vehicles can adjust vertically to accommodate longitudinal variations in ground elevation, excessive roller loading occurs when the crawler vehicle travels over a crowned or laterally convex surface because of the lack of lateral load distribution.